policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The timeline for the Police Quest and SWAT games is not consistent, therefore the following article is not to be used as an official timeline of events, but rather just an assortment of referenced dates. The original three games more or less are in order chronologically. Although in some cases, especially in the file cabinets and crime computer in Police Quest 2, two or more dates were given for the same event. Sometimes the dates given put the events out of order from their occurences in the previous game. The games have commonly given reoccuring characters multiple birthdates over the course of the series. The remake of Police Quest 1 actually set the events in game one year after date of events in Police Quest 3. Below is a list of dates in chronological order with reference to were the dates originate. Note:For the case of Police Quest 2 dates, the source of the date will be given wherever the dates in the file cabinet and crime computer are at odds. Some alternate birth dates may exist due to the character's alternate identities. Game Chronology ;7/27/28 : John Dooley is born (PQ2). ;3/1/39 : Jason Taselli/Marvin Hoffman's birthdate in Lytton's crime computer database (PQEGA/PQ2). ;2/19/48 : Donald Colby is born (PQ2). ;2/20/48 : Jonathan Dooley is born (PQVGA) ;4/10/48 : Laura Watts is born (PQ2). ;3/1/49 : Marvin Hoffman's birthdate in the police Hoffman file. ;11/30/51 : Jessie Bain's date of birth (PQ2). ;10/30/52 : Sonny Bonds is born (PQ2). ;2/14/53 : Marie Wilkans is born (PQ2) ;4/20/xx : Marie Wilkans Bonds birthday (PQ3 Manual). ;4/28/55 : Birthdate on fake Leroy Pierson id (PQ1EGA). ;6/2/56 : Birthdate on the fake Marvin HOffman id (PQ1EGA). ;6/15/58 : John Dooley is appointed to the Lytton Police Department (PQ2). ;6/30/58 : Sonny Bonds is born (PQ3). ;2/6/61 : Marvin Hoffman's birthdate according to his police file at Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA). ;2/14/61 : Woodrow Roberts is born (PQ2). ;2/10/63 : Lonny West is born (PQ2). ;8/24/63 : Laura Watts is born (PQ1VGA) ;4/10/66 : Sonny Bonds is born (PQ1VGA) ;4/14/66 : Victor Simms is born (PQ2). ;xx/xx/68 : Sonny Bonds is appointed to Lytton Police Department (PQ1). ;6/15/69 : Laura Watts is appointed to Lytton Police Department (PQ2). ;12/15/71 : Sonny Bonds is appointed to the Lytton Police Department (PQ2). ;6/76 : Sonny Bonds is a Cadet at the Lytton Police Academy (PQ3 Manual). ;5/15/76 : Jonathan Dooley is hired by the Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA) ;9/9/83 : Jason Taselli is murdered by Jessie Bains (PQ2 File Cabinet). ;8/15/83 : Lonny West is murdered by Jason Taselli (PQ2 crime coputer) ;9/7/83 : Jason Taselli is arrested by Sonny Bonds (PQ1) ;9/15/83 : Lonny West is murdered by JASON Taselli (PQ2 File Cabinet). ;10/5/83 : Donald Colby and Victor Simms are convicted for selling narcotics (PQ2). ;10/25/83 : Woodrow Roberts is convicted (PQ2). Jessie Bains is convicted (PQ2 File Cabinet). ;1/4/84 : Laura Watts is caught exposing her as the "Gremlin". ;12/14/85 : Sonny Bonds is hired by Lytton Police Department (PQ3). ;4/2/86 : Donald Colby moves to Steelton. ;6/10/86 : Laura Watts is hired by the Lytton Police Department. ;9/9/86 : Jason Taselli is murdered by Jessie Bains (PQ2 crime computer). ;2/5/87 : Sonny Bonds promoted to Narcotics Detective (PQ3 Manual). ;5/15/87 : Jessie Bains is arrested (PQ3 Manual). ;10/25/87 : Jessie Bains is convicted (PQ2 crime computer). ;1/20/88 : Bonds receives the key to the city for the capture and conviction of Jessie Bains in 1987 (PQ2). ;5/15/88 : Jessie Vains is convicted (PQ3 Manual). ;6/12/88 : Sonny Bonds performance between 6/1/87 and 6/1/88 are evaulated (PQ3 Manual). ;6/30/88 : Sonny Promoted to Homicide Detective (PQ3 Manual). ;11/25/88 : Sonny and Marie Bond's wedding anniversery (PQ3 Manual) ;9/10/89 : Police report to the press that Jessie Bains was killed by Sonny Bonds (PQ3 Manual). ;9/20/89 : Internal Review rules that Bains death was justifiable homicide (PQ3 Manual). ;9/1/90 : Laura Watts is promoted to Detective in the Narcotics division (PQ1VGA). ;1/30/91 : Sonny Bonds promoted to Sergeant Detective (PQ3 Manual). ;4/1/91 : Sonny Bonds is hired by Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA) ;9/14/91 : Bonds stops and issues a ticket to Juan Jose Ruiz. Later that day Marie is Stabbed by Micheal Bains. (PQ3) ;5/15/92 : Joseph Taber is promoted to Detective in the Burglary division at Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA). ;xx/xx/92 : Jessie Bains is arrested. ;xx/xx/1999 : SWAT 2 ;xx/xx/2005 : SWAT 3 Other Dates ;5/8/xx : Police Quest 1 begins (Official Book of PQ). ;6/xx/xx : Police Quest 2 begins (Official Book of PQ).